


Justice?

by syxmaxwell



Category: Gundam Wing, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lena has a potty-mouth, M/M, Multi, Ohtori Akio Is His Own Warning, anime levels of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: WARNING AND DISCLAIMER:As per most of my fics this one has Yaoi and Yuri implications. Mostly GW but there will be other anime references tossed in. Feedback is welcome and begged for. Flames will be gleefully giggled at then used to roast marshmallows. Standard disclaimers as well: Not mine and by now you know it, they'd be nekkid etc etc?Okay I had the most twisted Idea at works and had to type it out. Some quick background here oh fellow fiendish ones:This is set in an AU (big surprise ne) where you have Earth and Neo-Earth. Neo-Earth had a civil war and now everything is set up in City-states. Oz is the largest of the protectorates and is run by the government called Romafeller. However the true power lies not with the 'law' but rather the organized crime syndicate that works behind the scenes. Relena, who works in Lady Ann's bordello, tells this first fic. Yup Lena is a sex worker.So what happens when the 'law' is wrong. What side would you chose to be on?





	1. Lena

**Author's Note:**

> The Cast such as it is:  
> Lena: Relena Peacecraft  
> War Angel: Dorothy Catalonia  
> Cossack: Treize Kushrenada  
> Silver: Zechs Marquise / Mirialdo Peacecraft  
> Soldier: Heero Yu  
> Shinigami: Duo Maxwell  
> Paladin: Quatre Winner  
> Jester: Trowa Barton  
> Swords: Maganac Corp  
> Dragon: Wufei Chang  
> Tigress: Meiran Shirin  
> Crane: Sally Po  
> Ann: Lady Une  
> Sensei: Lucrezia Noin  
> Ruby: Touga Kiryuu - Utena  
> Emerald: Kyoichi Saionji - Utena  
> 'The Prince': Akio Ohtori - Utena

JUSTICE?  
Syx Maxwell 1/01  
Revised and Reposted 02/2019

INTERVIEW ONE: We meet a rather bitter Lady of the Night.

You want to know what happened on Neo-Earth? Simple, the wrong people got the power and the world is screwed. We came to this planet looking for hope and a new beginning. What we got was the same old shit. Pardon my language.

You see after the Great War everything was in ruins. My family estates were wasted, my family gone. So like so many other 'fortunate kids' I was sent to a foster home. Oh I'm sorry did I sound sarcastic? Good. You see some fosters are good, some bad, and some a hell on earth.

Guess where I ended up. Granted I was fed, dressed, and educated, but the price was not worth it. You look skeptical? At least here at Lady Ann's I get paid and I decide who gets my favors and no one dares try to hurt me. I don't fear the dark nights and the visits from 'Uncle'. Dirty mother fucking rat bastard may kami rot his dick.

Sorry got off track there. So you want to know more about this city? Easy, Romafeller runs Oz. Plain and simple. But if you want to know where the Power is... You do? Good, I thought you looked smarter than that. Here are the facts:

1) Romafeller is so corrupt its rotting from the inside out.  
2) You speak out you die  
3) Those that fight are 'criminals'

True that's the way it usually works, but there are a few things the Romies didn't count on. There will always be warriors to oppose the corrupt. And when there is no 'right side of the law' worth being on, good men become outlaws. And like most outlaws, our power base is made up of men and women who get the job done.

Case in point: Oz is actually split into four protectorates: North, South, East and West as well as having the 'underground'.

The Big Man runs himself the North himself. They call him the Cossack and I wouldn't piss him off for any reason. My brother is his second and his lover. You looked shocked... get over it. Anything goes down here and they make a cute couple.

Eh, back to the lesson at hand, they say that the Cossack saw his clan die during the revolutions. His cousin made it out with him, but they were not very innocent and sweet after that ne? Things like that can change anyone. My brother wasn't always as he is now... but that is another tale.

The South is under the control of the Paladin. This guy has a personal army called The Swords of the Desert. That crew could wipe out most military bases. Not someone you want after you. There are whispers that he's a 'new type' that Romafeller missed in the purges. If you're in trouble though, he'll help.

The West now there is one screwed up set-up. Lord Dragon officially controls the West but everyone in the Underground knows that it's actually the Tigress and the Crane that run the show. The Dragon keeps the peace with the other clan leaders though. They hang out in Neo-china-town.

The East is run The War Angel. Her real name? Of course I know it... but I'm not telling you. And you don't want to meet her, she's the Cossack's cousin and Really doesn't like men or play well with others. But she keeps the east tidy ne?

As for the Underground... well we're made up of whores like myself, pickpockets like Shinigami, free roamers like The Jester, and the Enforcer's scary bastards like Soldier.

The pickpockets are lead by Solo and he tends to them. Most are the kids the Maxwell Church couldn't protect before the fall. Solo is the only one who knows just where the fuck Shinigami is and how to find him. You want something stolen, ask them.

All us whores are under Lady Ann. Yes I am a whore, hooker, jade, trollop, strumpet, street walker, lady of the night... take you're pick. Names don't matter to me anymore. Course Lady would fuss at me if she heard me talking like that. She worries about us girls, keeps us safe too. No one is crazy enough to harm a hooker out here. Ann would hunt them down, or sic the Enforcers on them.

Enforcers are the knee-busting ass kicking fixers. You want someone handled? Need an ass whipped? Contact Odin if the job is right and the pay is sure you might even get the Soldier. Mostly they work as bodyguards when the Roamers take expeditions out of the city gates.

Free Roamers are just that. Throw backs from the old earth. Nomads, carnies, ronins, just remember not all who wander are 'lost'. Messing with a free Roamer will get you dead in a hurry. Jester is the best Roamer out there. He can take you anywhere; get you any place.

Still wanna stay in Oz? You must be crazy. Most sane people run like hell for the gates after hearing what I just told you. Hells you should fit right in. So why don't you lay down on the bed, relax and I can tell you more after a bit.

 

INTERVIEW TWO: In which we learn more about life as Lena knows it.

 

Oh you're back already huh? Just remember obsessions are good for you. Well what would you like to talk about tonight? You do know that it's a little strange to visit a hooker just to talk. Oh well its your credits. Now you want to know what all the fuss is in the back room? Trust me bad idea. Okay I'll let you know what happened.

You remember I told you the best thief out here is Shinigami? Well anyone can have a bad day. But this time it hit the fan. Seems the guy who purchased Shinigami's skills chose to screw him over. Sadly Shinigami is now hurting pretty badly. Lady Ann thinks his hand is busted up, maybe even shattered. One way or another he's out of the game for several weeks and Solo will be out the huge fees he charges for Shinigami's work.

You think that isn't a big deal? That money is used to support and protect the street kids and orphans out here. Solo is damn paranoid about the little ones. Some time back a few kids vanished into Romefeller's 'Out-reach' program. Shinigami might have been one of them, no one knows for sure. That  
money is a very big deal. I'm sure the others will help out though. That's the way we work out here.

I really don't want to be the sick fuck responsible when the Cossack gets wind of this. The words messy evisceration and chunky keep coming to mind. Or as the Angel says: 'Someone fat, smelly, and u~ugly is going to pay for this.' And the Dragon? Well I'm sure he and the Soldier will take turns hunting and sitting with Shinigami.

Oh you hadn't figured it out yet? The clan leaders out here are comrades? A family if you will. And the Cossack takes any harm to the others Very Seriously. 

You doubt? Okay let me tell you a little story.

Once upon a time there was this young man. Now he had made a very difficult choice long ago. He sold himself in an effort to help his family. Of course when he did so, he had no idea how bad it would be. So for a long time the 'prince' who owned him did bad things to him, hurt him, and one day his owner 'offered' him to the Cossack to sweeten a business deal. 

The Cossack is a good man, who is also fond of crabby little things... Crabby big things... Etc etc. However Cossack was and is devoted to Silver. So he didn't 'accept' per se but Cossack started looking after the young man when he could, dancing with him all the good things in life. He protected him much the same way he does Silver. They went to Balls, the Theater, and diner parties. The young man loved it, because the 'prince' wouldn't beat him if the Cossack was near.

But all good things come to end. About three weeks into the business dealing, there was a terrible shouting match and the 'prince' knocked the young man down a flight of stairs. When the Cossack came by later he found the youth lying in a pool of blood. It was a near thing, but they got the youth to the Crane over in Neo-China-Town just in time.

The young man, who is now called Emerald, was in awful shape. And he was afraid, so terribly afraid in the way broken things so often are. The Cossack and his two security officers, Ruby and Silver, never left his side. And finally Emerald told them about the beatings. Of how that pale haired waste of humanity told him to keep Cossack happy 'or else'. It was enough to break your heart, it really was. Cossack said nothing for a long time, he just held that skinny scared boy until he calmed. Then he made a single offer.

“Give me the right and I'll send him home in a syrup can.”

No that isn't a metaphor. The big man literally meant he would stuff his ass in a tin can and ship him back to the hell-spawn that whelped him.

It took a long time for Emerald to heal. His body was thrashed in ways I haven't seen since I got off the streets and took shelter here at Ann's. He was tucked away on Cossack's estates to be looked after by Ruby, Silver, and the boss himself. And let me tell you, Ruby is damn good with a sword. He can end a fucker easily with that katana of his.

When Emerald was ready he emerged from the fortress and he chose Ruby as his mate. They make such a lovely couple. They bonded in the spring, when the Cherry Blossoms fall. It was one hell of a party to tell the truth. They were so sweet at the ceremony, and of course since they work for Cossack  
they got a nice long honeymoon. He's real understanding about things like that.

Back to the tale at hand, since I have once more digressed. Shinigami was hurt in what was to be a simple job. Solo is pissed, Soldier is beyond pissed, and the rest are ready to kill. I think Odin already put out the word that the bastard responsible is a dead man walking. I wonder where the cops will find the carcass?

 

INTERVIEW THREE: In which Lena sheds some light.

You wonder how this alliance came about? Very simple, danger makes for strange bedmates. In this case, you have the Cossack, who if the stories are to be believed is descended from noble Russian stock as well as wild Cossack blood. His family had military backing and came to Neo-Earth to make a new  
start. They did very well, for aristocrats. He led an educated and refined life along with his young cousin War Angel.

Then the war came and it all went to hell.

Angel and Cossack barely made it out alive, and both have the scars to prove it. Cossack rallied some troops and went back for the people who were loyal to their country and family. Angel worked behind the scenes to find the traitors that set them up. In the end there was bloody few left for them to save. I think it killed something in both of them.

About that time my brother Silver joined him. Of course it was hard for my brother to trust anyone at this point, but alas that is a tale for another time.

The others joined slowly. You see during the war there was a time called The Purge. A lot of gifted people were slaughtered in the worst holocaust since old earth's WWII. Only one warrior survived, and that was because the youth's father may Kami bless his soul, took the son's place and died for him.

Can you say 'MAJOR GUILT'? I knew you could. So the Paladin then gathered his crew of desert warriors and laid waste to anyone that crossed him. The men under his command said that Allah laid a hand on his shoulder to guide the Sword of the Desert.

So when the Cossack heard about the Paladin and his Swords, he offered a meeting. Basically fucking forget everything you ever heard about Summits and Peace Talks. This was a meeting of two very devious minds bent on vengeance and justice. When the dust cleared the Desert lands were at peace.

Hard to fight a war when every major faction is dead or terrified of Allah's Golden Sword, ne?

So you have the Cossack, the War Angel, and now the Paladin united. That's when Neo-China sent the Dragon and his wives to parley. Yes I said wives. It's kind of funny really. The Dragon is a nice guy, quiet? fairly sweet, but the war made him crabby. You do remember what I said about the Cossack  
and crabby things right? So the Dragon hits town and sets up shop in Neo-China-Town. His first wife, Tigress, is the ass kicker. She'll cheerfully charge the gates of hell with a glass of ice water if the mood  
takes her.

The Crane is the medic and voice of reason. She's pretty cool really, calm collected and sure. She's also about four years older than Dragon and Tigress. I personally think that was why the Chinese Council set up the second marriage. Wonder if they?ve figured out that that unholy Trio has no intention of reproducing in the near future? Anyways they reached an agreement that allows black market trade with the City-State of Neo-Hong Kong. So everyone is fairly content.

Later we found out that Lady Ann and Cossack went to the same Boarding School. So she had no problems hooking up with the new power-base. Odin and Solo trust the Lady and joined as well. It's not like a regular government per-se. Mostly it's a peaceful co-existence in which everyone helps everyone else.

So if Sensei needs a bodyguard to one of her 'meetings' Silver will often accompany her. Sensei? She's a fellow Lady of the evening here at the Bordello. She and Silver are friends as much as my brother can be friends with, as Soldier puts it, 'non-combatants'. She is very much in demand, but she only makes time for a few special clients if you get my meaning. She's talented with leather and chains ne?

We have a strange way of doing business I suppose. All deals and alliances are forged in the bedroom out here. And while I know that everyone has done everyone else at least once there are set couples. They developed a power base almost entirely built on trust and sex. So don't freak out if you see someone plant a really hot kiss on Shinigami. Tactile contact seems to calm them faster than anything else does. Now to keep you from getting killed I'll give you a run a down on couples.

Jester and Paladin were comrades during the desert battles. That friendship became something more and as a result the free roamers are comfortable securing work from the swords. Who in turn negotiate with the other protectorates. The Roamers contract the Enforcers for protection at times. And it certainly didn't hurt that the Enforcer Soldier, who just happens to be Odin's heir, is sweet on Dragon and Shinigami. It's one big happy orgy with that crew. Don't worry Cossack and Silver are tight. But by far the scariest group is Tigress, Crane, and Sensei. Everybody is close to everybody in that group.

This is why whoever smashed Shinigami's hand is very dead.

 

INTERVIEW FOUR: Lena now expounds on a few facts.

Hmm you want to know what's going on now? Simple, The Heavy hitters out here have arrived to decide what to do about the attack on Shinigami. Messing with anyone in the underground is stupid, but hurting a warrior tied to Seats of Power is a good way to die slowly, and painfully.

Those two? Cute couple ne? That's The Cossack and Silver. Yes they are pretty, and damn dangerous. Cossack has about as many confirmed kills as the Soldier does. And he's rather fond of our resident master thief. Just radiates calm control don't he? Elegant and smooth, that's Cossack. You could meet him a some social function and never realize that he laid waste to more military compounds than you could dream of.

You want to know more eh? Okay, here's the scoop. Silver is totally loyal to the Cossack, up to and including death. Do not get between them. Sure they have a rather open set up down here. After all the bonds are forged and held in the bedroom down here. But Silver is Cossack's one and only. They may  
play a bit and window shop but they only try things on at home ne?

So they booked it down here to check on Shinigami and plot death, doom, and destruction. Word rolled in that Oz had a hand in the thief's injury, so it'll hit the fan soon. A word of advice? Find a bomb shelter, because shit is fixin to get nasty.

You want to know more about Silver and the Cossack ne? Very well. You see my brother saw our parents killed. Killed? what a tame word, they were slaughtered? like so much cattle. Before that my brother was a gentle and loving little boy. But what he saw and what he suffered afterwards changed  
him.

They broke something deep inside him, broke it in a way that couldn't be fixed. So he cast off all the peaceful ways of our parents and embraced the violence of the battlefield. He grew out his hair and started wearing this steel mask so no one would know he was my brother. He hired out as an assassin for a time, contracting to take out military leaders. He killed many before he met the Cossack.

Did I mention that Silver was seven when our parents died and thirteen when the Cossack found him? Yeah you do the math. My brother spoke to no one; he just accepted his assignments and killed anyone that got in his way. They started calling him the Silver Ghost. Hence the handle. And don't even ask, I don't tell real names. Knowing a secret name is a powerful hold on a warrior.

I don't know how the big man brought Silver out of that dark corner of hell he was trapped in, but he did. It took a long time, and only they know what passed between them, but Silver has recovered. They say the first word my brother spoke was Cossacks name, his true name. He slowly came out of that  
dark place inside his heart and reconnected to the world. He was upset to learn what had happened to me, but shit, I'm safer here than anyplace else in Oz.

Now where was I... Oh yeah. My brother earned his stripes and place as Cossack's Second after a few years. Relax man, he's legal now even by Ozzie standards. Hmm? Oh me? Relax, I'm legal. Ann does not do chibi-chan sex. She'd chop up anyone that asked for it. In fact she has? Three-beer story and you look like you'd need a keg.

Ann has a real soft spot for those two. It's kinda sweet and funny really. She coddles them anytime they come by. I don't think Silver has a clue as how to deal with that though. He gets this panicky 'Please Someone Get me Out Of This' look on his face. I think she sees them as her pet project. She actually bounced and I honest to kami mean 'Bounced' when they got their bond marks.

The Bond marks? Wow you really are new to this place if you've never heard of them. Okay Romafeller dissolved marriage as an institution for anyone not in his or her pocket. So in retaliation the underground did the unthinkable. They set up their own system. Life Bonding, you have to be sponsored by a warrior of high standing. Most go to their area overlord.

You present yourself to your boss and appeal for a bond. If you get it you get your Bond Mark. Each couple designs their own mark. Then comes the kinky part involving tattooing. No I can't tell you about that. It's pretty damn sacred to a lot of people down here and I am not bonded. If I was I wouldn't be working down here ne? Anyway same gender couples have all the rights hetero-couples do. Anyway the Marks are matching tattoos that the couple bear on their bodies.

Now then, back to the story at hand, Cossack and Silver got together and they are very happy, except when one of their friends gets hurt. Damn I hope Shinigami recovers. If not the streets will be bathed in blood.

 

INTERVIEW FIVE: Lena elaborates on politics

You want to know who's who in Oz? Good idea. If you want to survive down here you should know your enemies. There are a few divisions in Oz itself. Mostly that helps all us poor bastards out here in the real word. Why is that? Simple if they're fighting amongst themselves they ain't hunting us. 

Group one in Oz is lead by The Duke. Shinigami christened him El Rat Bastard and his Goon Platoon or my personal favorite Dukey and the Wonder Dummies. Mostly they are the 'nobles' that kissed enough ass to keep their power after the fall. Kinda sickening really they were willing to turn their backs on family, friends, and everything they believed in. The War Angel really has it in for them. Or as She puts it: Her Refined Hatred is reserved for them. Feh, pack of fucking sellouts is what they are.

Group two is the Loonies. They want to replace the warriors like the Enforcers with mecha-constructs. Their mouthpiece is the Oysterman Tsubarov. Oh you'll understand that nickname when you see him. Ugly son of a bitch he is. Tried to pick me up one night and Jester nearly cut his throat for it. Hence is hatred for us; really breaks my heart I tell ya. Well they want to build more advanced weapons but wouldn't ya know the factories keep having mysterious accidents.

Groups three is made up of five spooky freaks and their support net. Most call 'em the Mad Five. There were rumors that they played with bioengineering in the way back. Anyway they go by their initials. Dr. J, Professor G, Laoshi O, Instructor H (No relation to our Instructor) and Doktor S. Also known as Blinky, The Nose, Baldy, Stumpy, and That Freak with the Fake Schnoz. Don't ask Shinigami and Angel named them one night after a few drinks. They really scare me though. There were rumors that they had at least five, maybe more, viable subjects that they lost track of during the war. Super soldiers on the loose. Fu~ck me.

Finally you have what we call the Gestapo. They work for Acht and he is one creepy scumbag. He's Oz's pit bull and he spends all his time digging dirt up on everyone else to control him or her. He has files on everyone, big ones that have all kinds of blackmail material in em. I'd give damn near anything to get my hands on a set of them. Of Course so would everyone else ne? It's a good bet that he knows who set up Shinigami. If he didn't do it himself that is. Personally I think most of Oz have outlived their purpose.

Anyway these sick fucks make up Oz, which is why, of course, everything is screwed now. We're all damn lucky that we have the 'Criminal Syndicate' to balance the power. Kami save us if those bastards ever learn to work together ne? But that won't happen. Want to know why?

It's very simple; all those super egos can not work together. They engage in near constant pissing contests that settle nothing, but give the guys the space they need to work. Its pretty slick, and if they stop fighting, well its pretty ease to stir shit up with those pricks.

Me? Naw I've never engaged in what is politely called wars of misinformation. Nope I don't do politics; a girl has to draw the line somewhere. Heh, when it's time to set things off in the 'High Courts' a few words are carefully whispered on the streets. Then the Gestapo picks up on it and bitch fighting begins. Hell most time the crew doesn't even start, they're so paranoid they jump at their own shadows. Guilty feelings perhaps.

What's that? You want me to introduce you to one of the others? Eh that might not be a good idea. But if you're serious I'll check with Shinigami, after all he'll be here for a while healing up. He might be willing to chat with you about the things I don't know?


	2. Shinigami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinigami Tells a Tale

NTERVIEW ONE: Shinigami tells a tale.

Hello, you're new here ain't ya? Well I'm Shinigami, Lena tells me you want to hear more about this place? Don't have much of a life eh. Okay I guess I can clue you in a bit. Ya see I don't remember much of my life before the streets and Solo. I remember momma's pretty petal colored eyes, and that's it.

Then came the fall and the war. I was on the streets and that is no place to be. See there are all kinds of sickos out on the streets hunting, and most of 'em got money to burn. I'll admit it. I sold myself a few times to feed the younger kids that were with me. Then Solo found me.

He gathered us kids into the guild and trained those of us that didn't want to go to new homes. Solo figured out fast I have a flare for thievery. And I LOVE nailing those rich Romie bastards! I'm a regular damn Robin Hood. Course I won't be nailing anyone for a while. Not with my hand busted up like this.

How did I get hurt? My mission was leaked to the target. Word is that the whole thing was a set up to 'put the guild in its place'. So I go in, and get caught. They didn't keep me long, the cocksuckers... Just long enough to smash my hand with a riflebutt. Damn shame for them that the Enforcers are taking real exception to this. You wanna know why?

I belong to Soldier; body, mind, heart, and soul. I have for the last few years. And Soldier is the top of the fuckin foodchain in the Enforcers. My lover hit that place like the fuckin wrath of god. He was with me on this job, no one knew about it though. He hung back to give me room to work.

See when he gets 'a bad feeling' I listen. He got me clear when they smashed my hand. Blew up the whole city block. Stupid shits, they ought to know by now, fuck with one of us, you fight us all. Cossack and Silver came down earlier to pet and cuddle me a bit. Hey I take comfort anyplace I can get  
it. Anyways the big man let me know I can crash with them. I'll probably stay with Soldier though. He gets cranky left to his own devices ne?

So anyway he got us out and hauled me here to Ann's. Ann don't fuck around when it comes to offering protection. She hustled us back here and sent word to the Enforcers. They surrounded this place like a pack of wolves. Then she called Crane to fix my hand. As it is, I probably won't regain full use and  
dexterity for about a year. I hate therapy, suck ass I tell ya. 'Squeeze this little ball Shinigami, go practice your penmanship... Perhaps you should keep a journal...' Gag me.

Chaps my ass I tell ya. The guild has a real use for my skills and the credits I charge for my work. Hell, Solo told me he has a contingency plan and to enjoy my vacation. Suuuure some vacation... Dirty rat bastards are gonna pay for this! Soldier is gonna be severely paranoid for months after this little goatfuck. I'll be damn lucky if I get to play outside with him watching over me.

Still with any luck maybe I can con Dragon into staying with me and Soldier. Hey I can suck up and play the poor helpless thief with the best of 'em. And they'll spoil me rotten, they always do. As long as you don't threaten one of his own Dragon is really a sweetheart. But if you tell them that I might have to cap your ass.

 

INTERVIEW TWO: How Shinigami met Soldier.

Eh? Ya wanna know how me and the resident engine of demolitions got together? Well it started not too long after the war started. See I had been assigned to lift some important documents. What I didn't know was that the Enforcers had sent their top gun out to lift the same papers. This is why we now share information. It prevents clusterfucks like what happened.

Getting into the base was cake-walk. I kick ass at stealth games. So I get in snoop around, tie up a few guards, handcuff a few more in shamelessly homo-erotic positions and take a few pictures. What can I say, I'm a sadistic little bastard. Beside wanna be rent a thugs like those irritate me. Then I found the office I needed and I grabbed the goods.

That's when Soldier got there. But I thought he was one of 'them' and he thought I was the enemy. He damn neared knocked my block off. So I used a stunner on him and bolted. I made it through most of the base and set off a shitload of alarms. Then Solider shook off the stunner and beat feet after me. Anyway he caught up with my skinny ass at the gate. It was the most embarrassing job and escape I have ever had. I was seriously pissed by the time it was over.

We managed to get out of the base with what we came for. We argued the whole way about who was interfering with whose assignment. Personally I couldn't see what the fuck an Enforcer was doing on a sneak and peek job. He couldn't see what the hell business a thief had hitting a military installation. We had to hide out for two weeks until things calmed down enough to head out. Two weeks with the sexiest guy I had ever seen.

Well let me rent ya a clue. There ain't enough cold water on Neo-Earth. We shared this cozy little cabin out in the middle of no frickin where. Soldier is damn competent at everything he does. A real take charge kind of guy, very alpha dominant. And he is good at being dominant. After a few drinks and some quiet conversation, I finally got into his arms... Heh heh... sorry flashback.

Anyways we came home to get yelled at by Odin and Solo. At which point Ann rather snidely pointed out if our leaders would 'shut up and dance', and quit avoiding each other these mistakes wouldn't happen. I thought they were gonna combust! There was a few more paltry 'it's all his faults' tossed around before Ann kicked 'em both out and sent me and Soldier off to bed.

I love Ann, she kicks ass. Just don't ever piss her off. She has evil down to an art. She also firmly believes that the strongest bonds are made in bed. I'm inclined to agree with her ya know? So anyway Solo and Odin chill out and me and Soldier are a couple. So all's well and all that crap.

 

INTERVIEW THREE: Shinigami and the Dragon

Ya wanna know what I meant about the Dragon and Soldier spoiling me? Okay lemme tell ya a story. See Dragon comes from a very traditional family in Neo-Hong Kong. Very patriarchal and all that crap, and he's hell on wheels in a fight. But he is and always will be a scholar.

So anyway his family marries his happy ass off to a girl he never met. And let me tell ya something brother, Tigress is death on legs when she's pissed. But she wasn't allowed by their culture to be a warrior. So she was seriously pissed at being slighted and took it out on Dragon.

I don't know if I could have taken all that crap without a bit of payback, but I'm not the Dragon ne? So after a few years, in which time Dragon is finally legal at sixteen, they marry him off to a second wife. Pretty fucked up no? So now he's got two wives that he has no inclination to put either 'In her place'.

See Tigress and Dragon were married at thirteen. A few years later Crane was married to Dragon. She's three years older than they are. I think they were hoping for an heir or some shit. Didn't matter cause Dragon doesn't swing like that. Women spook him in a big bad way for some reason.

Crane figured it out first and got Tigress to lay off him. They all made peace and were sent here to set up trade. They opened a shop in Neo-Chinatown and began learning the way things work around here. So they set up a meeting with Cossack who in turn sends me and Soldier in to talk to them. Soldier to arrange protection for cargoes, me to assign black market connections.

Cossack likes cranky things, and lets face it, we are the crabbiest creatures on Neo-Earth. I still think that sneaky old man was playing matchmaker... Don't look so surprised, happily bonded people want to share the experience with every fuckin body! So anyway, Tigress and Crane go to meet with Ann, who in turn introduced them to Sensei... That is one scary estrogen-crew.

Dragon crashed with Soldier and me during the meetings. Poor guy was horribly lonely. I mean his wives were tight, and they loved each other, but he was alone. Ain't right I tell ya. So he gets more and more blue watching me and Soldier. That's when I get this idea. So I take my sugarbear aside and tell him I think we ought to seduce Dragon.

I thought he was gonna keel over. See Dragon had stayed with us for the summer season, while his wives were 'kept safe' by Ann. Those schumks on the Chinese Council have no clue just what was goin on. And as long as they get their trade agreements and money they don't give a sweet fuck what happens to Dragon. So me and Soldier decided to bring Dragon into our home.

It about broke my heart, he was so damn surprised, like no one had ever seen how he was hurting. I mean Crane knew, and Tigress figured it out, but we were the first two offer him anything. The girls just weren't what he needed, ya know? Besides he's so damn pretty with his hair loose and when we're in bed together... heh sorry bout that.

Okay anyway we forge our bond and return to the 'polite world' as Silver laughingly calls it. We hit town and find that Sensei is definitely with Crane and Tigress. I wouldn't mind watching those three go at it, Sensei just laughs at me. Course she said if she could watch us with Dragon we could spy on her. Heh heh, if only I could talk them into it. But sex is very private to Dragon and I wouldn't humiliate him for any reason. However I wouldn't mind sneaking a peek...

Might just have to try that one ne?

 

INTERVIEW FOUR: Shinigami's views on Cossack and Paladin

Cossack? Love the man like a brother. I have the utmost respect for him and Silver. I mean most nobles born died during the fall. They died or turned on their clans and joined with the enemy. They didn't have that something that makes warriors out of men and women. Think about it, neither had anything in their fairly privileged lives that could have prepared them for the fall.

They weren't like us street rats or roamers. They had the best of everything never faced hurt like we did. But they faced the hell that was the fall with determination and inner strength. They battled on saving those they could, mourning those they couldn't. They cast off all the bullshit rules they had been taught in their lives and got the job done, full stop end of fuckin list.

That takes real balls. I mean Silver was seriously fucked up. We all were, but something inside him was just flat out broke. There were a few rumbles that maybe there was more than just him seeing his family die that changed him. Whispers that he had to do somethin awful to save Lena. There ain't nothin that equaled the brutality that came with the fall.

I've been there and I know what can happen. So have the War Angel and Cossack. They lost just as much as Silver did. Maybe they adjusted better because Cossack was older and shielded Angel when he could? Anyways Cossack rose from the ashes of his clan like a pissed off phoenix. And he hit those  
motherfuckers like Azrael himself.

What you don't know your angels? Azrael was like the Angel of Destruction and Renewal. War Angel and Silver joined with Paladin and stood at his side like horsemen of the Apocalypse. They swept through every force sent after them like they were nothin. We heard the stories even in the Underground. And when Paladin brought in the Swords, well it was fuckin game over man.

Paladin is a nice guy and all, just real fuckin focused. He has an army that makes Romafeller look like a bunch of pussies. And those hulking monsters he calls Swords of the Desert are fuckin scary. And mean, God Almighty thoseold boys could teach mean to the devil himself. Some say the Swords were the chosen husbands of Paladin's sisters. When they died in the Purge, well the guys took it hard. They transferred all that devotion to Paladin.

And of course with Paladin comes Jester. Man NEVER piss him off. It's the quiet ones that do the most damage ne? In his case he has his kitties... Shit he has these two fuckin HUGE lions that follow him like puppies. I don't want to know what he feeds 'em. And Jester is warped, he named them Ghost and Darkness.

If I remember my old Earth history, those were the names of two male killer lions that hunted people and kept their clothing or glasses and such as fuckin trophies. It was in the early 1900's back on old earth. Serial killer lions... creepy! I think the bodies are still stuffed and mounted in some old Museum. Heh If I ever get travel clearance I'd like to go there and see 'em.

Whoops got off track again didn't I? Oh well Jester's sense of warped humor rattles me. I think it's like that 'cause he used to roam with a circus before the fall. One of the death squads wiped 'em out. Weren't anyone left alive but Jester and those two freaky cats. Anyways Jester wears a set of blades that used belong to some chick named Cat. We don't ask and he don't tell.

So after the fall and reformation, Paladin was in a real position of power. I mean he had the men, the weapons, and the balls, he could have been a member of Romafeller. Instead he stayed true to his heart and set up shop with that unholy crew he now calls his family. I think he actually told the Duke and his Wonder Dummies to go fuck themselves. Well he used the phrase, 'Go Procreate in Isolation' but you get the picture.

 

INTERVIEW FIVE: Shinigami explains Jester and the Free Roamers

See the Roamers pretty much look to Jester as the defacto leader for them. They're more nomadic than anything, but when they face a threat, they all fall in under Jester's lead. See Jester is stone fuckin cold in combat. He can get into anyplace at anytime. You'll never realize who he is until he either offs some jackass he was sent to bag, or when he makes off with sensitive information.

Jester is one sly sumbitch. See he believes in better living through more firepower. He travels the outlands like some fucking sage on a quest. Sometimes he takes jobs referred to him by Paladin leading the rich and stupid to new places. He's never lost a caravan either.

That's cause no one will fuck with him. He'll kill any threat and feed 'em to those four legged demons he calls lions. He wanders as he wants, and when he gets lonely he returns to Paladin. See Paladin figured out you can't hold someone like Jester. Instead he gives him support and affection.

There's another reason why no one messes with Jester. If by some freak of fate, they take him down, we will send them to hell. A promise from our lips to Kami's ears. I may run and hide, but I never lie. We are clan, family. We are one.

The Roamers travel in caravans, bringing goods from far off lands. A lot of people look down on the Roamers, like their lower life forms cause they don't claim a corner of hell and set up shop. Instead they travel, entertaining and wandering. Why settle for a corner when you can have the whole fuckin world?

They have the best trackers and guides alive mostly because they know the outlands like no one else. I traveled with Jester once. I was contracted to 'ahem' borrow a few things from a rather drafty old castle held by a Romie bastard. It was fuckin sweet, Darlian never knew what hit him. As a favor to Lena, I made his life extra hard while I was in the area.

Jester knew every waterhole and trap from here to hell and gone. We were followed from the gates of Oz. Guess they wanted to know what Shinigami was up to. Heh, they didn't last a day. See Paladin and Jester's people breed the best desert mounts bar none. So Jester sets this brutal pace and we left 'em in the dust in less than a day. Poor bastards crawled back to Oz with their tails between their legs.

Course I was in sorry shape the next morning. But that's okay cause once I got used to it... Damn you will never know anything like it. The sunrise over the dunes and slopes, the clean air, and the freedom. If I wasn't such an adrenaline junkie I'd give up the guild and just walk the outlands... Beautiful. 'Cept I would never give up Soldier and Dragon ya know?

Anyways after I adjusted I got to see just what it was that made the Roamers so special. You see they are one huge family. Everything is shared, be it water, food, mounts, money... everything. I always thought the Underground looked after its own, but we got nothing on these people.

In a Roamer Clan, the man or woman with the highest standing is the poorest person. Why? Because they gave all they had to their friends and the tribe. No one goes hungry either. I remember one night, about a week into the trip we had lost some of our provisions in a storm. We saw a campfire to the west  
and Jester headed over.

These people welcomed us like we were long lost family. Weird I tell ya. Anyway Jester gave me the low down on how to act. Just mind your manners and act polite. So these people feed us, take care of our mounts, shit this one little old woman wanted me to sleep in her bed. Said she wasn't so old that  
she needed a bed every night and I looked tired.

Jester told me if I said no she would be Very Offended. So I crashed with her and slipped some credits into the pillowcase the next morning. It was kinda surreal really. She even packed a huge lunch for me and Jester to take with us. Jester bought supplies from them and slipped a few credits to the kids in the group before we headed off.

We made damn good time, in fact we got there early. So I had plenty of time to lift what I was after. I also had lots of time to torment Darlian and his bitch wife. A bit of advice? Darlian is so fuckin two-faced he gets whiplash while shaving. and his wife is one nasty barracuda. I wouldn't fuck her with  
a stolen dick.

TBC - Not sure who's POV I want to switch to next... Any Suggestions/requests?


	3. SHINIGAMI AND THE SOLDIER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHINIGAMI AND THE SOLDIER  
> A Justice Side Story  
> Syx Maxwell 03/01  
> Revised and reposted 02/2019

INTERLUDE - SHINIGAMI AND THE SOLDIER

A young man known only as Shinigami raced down the corridor of the Romafeller Base. He cursed softly under his breath. Damnit how could this job have gone so wrong? He had infiltrated easily enough, but that spooky SOB that had nearly caught him... da~amn! He winced as alarms began to  
blare. This little job had turned into a real goat-fuck...

Within the security suite Soldier shook of the stunner and took off after that black clad figure. Damn this should have been an easy assignment! All he had to do was get in, grab the documents, and get out. So why had it blown up in his face? One thing was certain, the one that knocked him out was not military. He caught up to the thief at the gates as they hid from the patrols.

“This sucks ass! Damnit who are you and why did you just deep-six my mission?? Gem bright eyes seemed to snap with angry energy as the youth guided him through the shadows and under a transport. They climbed onto the undercarriage of the massive truck and held on as they vehicle left the base.

“My mission was to obtain Mobile Doll plans for the Enforcers.”

“Hello! Theft is a job for the Guild. That was why they sent ME to get the blueprints. Fuck it... I'm Shinigami.”

The cobalt eyed Enforcer blinked. He had heard of the living shadow that the guilds had trained. Respect grudgingly rose in his voice as he nodded, “I'm Soldier.”

The best young guns of two sections of the underground shared a moment of silence as they dropped from the moving transport and rolled out from under the massive wheels. It never occurred to them to separate, instead they moved as one to the safe house Soldier had obtained along with the assignment.

“Why do I get the feeling that Solo and your' boss need to learn how to communicate?”

“Hn, we'll have to lie low for a time.”

“Yeah once things cool off we can go yell at our respective leaders ne?”

Shinigami watched the short haired youth as he smiled faintly and set up the early warning systems. He was handsome, the thief had to admit that to himself. He wore his shaggy brown hair in a ponytail similar to the old ronins of ancient old earth had. He armed the security system and settled down in the corner of the room, he sword resting on his shoulder.

Soldier watched the young thief as he fussed a bit and settled down to sleep. He was attractive with a long chestnut braid and wide violet eyes. The black clad youth was fading fast. 'Probably not used to this kind of stress.' Soldier mused. Thieves rarely interacted with the Enforcers, and it was odd that Odin had not alerted him to the fact that the Guild was also after the plans.

 

'What the hell went wrong?'

ENFORCER HQ:

“What the Hell went wrong!? Odin bellowed. His top agent was missing, Romafeller was in an uproar and no one knew anything. To say that he was upset would have been a gross understatement.

GUILD COMMAND:

“What happened! Where is Shinigami!? Solo barked. His heir had vanished, leaving a trail of chaos behind him. It was so unlike his violet eyed shadow that a chill danced down his spine.

ANN's BORDELLO:

“Oh for fucks sake! I swear I'll spank both of them!”

“Shi-chan and Soldier-kun?”

“No Solo and Odin. Get those jackasses in here.”

“Right away Miss Ann.”

SAFEHOUSE ONE WEEK LATER:

“Yo Soldier? How much longer should we stay here?”

The cobalt eyed enforcer spared the thief a glance. His roommate had grown edgy over the last few days. Shinigami tried to spend as little time as possible with the dark eyed enforcer. Soldier tried to think of what he could have done to offend the thief, but nothing came to mind.

As the hours past Soldier began to observe his companion. That was when he registered the heated looks the other youth sent him when his back was turned. He also noted the way Shinigami tended to shift uncomfortably in his chair, or flush across his cheekbones when he was caught staring at the  
enforcer. A secretive smile played over Soldier's lips.

He was no innocent to the matters of flesh. Odin made sure he was told what came between lovers. He had even had a few bedmates in the past, but none like this violet eyed bandit. Anne told him once that there was nothing like the dance of seduction. Perhaps it was time to test the truth of her words?

As night fell the sky grew cloudy and the winds brought the cold kiss of rain. Soldier poured two glasses of the smoky brandy he'd found tucked into the back cabinet and handed one to Shinigami. He drew near to the windows, enjoying the power of the storm. That was when he heard it, a faint muffled  
whimper.

He glanced over one shoulder to see Shinigami had drained the beverage and had poured a second. This too was downed with little fanfare. The tremor in those talented slender hands grew pronounced with each crash of thunder. Soldier set his glass down and approached his companion.

Shinigami was oblivious to Soldier's attention. In his mind he was trapped in that cursed loop of memory. The thunder of the cannons, that blended in his mind with the scream of those who had died. His bright eyes were blind to the present as someone took the glass from his unresisting hands. Then a  
pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

He broke down then, shivering as tears burned his eyes. He fought them down, trying to hold on to his pride. Then he felt a pair of hot lips pressed to his eyes and he lost control. He moaned as the tears ran down his pale face in hot drops of fear and misery. Shame ate at him, dragging at his waning pride.

“Shh Shinigami-kun. There is no shame in memory.” Soldier gathered his courage and growled into one shell-like ear, “I'll keep the storm from you.”

The sleek form in his arms gasped softly and moaned as he blazed a burning trail of kisses down his throat. Shinigami wound his slender arms around Soldier's neck, his eyes bright with need and desire. In moments they tumbled back onto the bed they had taken turns sleeping on.

Shinigami found himself pinned beneath the brawnier enforcer, his wrists held above is head. He squirmed until Soldier nipped sharply at his shoulder. He lifted his eyes and groaned at the youth's low growl, “There is only one master here little thief.”

Wide violet eyes filled with a mix of lust, need, and adoration. Then the young heir of the Thieves Guild gave up the only other gift he had save his body, “Duo... My name is Duo.”

Soldier stared down at his soon to be lover. True names were held close, and he had little doubt that only Solo knew the name. He fastened Duo's hands to the headboard, intent on drive his little thief mad with desire before granting him his pleasure. He carefully cut the youth's garments from him body, reveling in the ivory flesh that was revealed.

Duo moaned as his master took control, removing their clothing and stroking his flesh. Soldier growled softly and stroked his hands over Duo's hips, tracing a teasing finger over the crease where thigh met hip. Hands callused from years of combat training gave pleasure or corrected him with care. His own throbbing length was stroked slowly driving him higher and higher. 

Soldier smiled through his own passion and turned Duo over, spooning the thief with his own battle scarred body. “Do you want this Duo? My little thief, do you want to be taken, ridden hard?”

"Yes... Gods yes, make me yours...”

"You belong to me, no one else.”

"Yours. I belong to you Lord Soldier.”

The title made Soldier pause, then he began to lightly spank Duo. The thief shivered as his hand rose and fell. “Master, in bed I am master,” he purred. Duo's tears, beautiful in the soft light, made him ache all the more. He heated up those slim legs and hips with pleasure.

Duo shivered as his master pulled back and opened a drawer. A finger, slick with some kind of gel, entered his body. He gave a hiccuping sob and tipped his head back. He was released from the headboard. His wrists still bound he was tugged into his master's lap. He hid his face in the other youth's neck as hard hands demanded his reactions.

Soldier wrapped his arm around that narrow back and cradled his fey lover to his chest. His other hand roamed the crease of Duo's bottom. There wasn't an inch of spar flesh there, much to his delight. He pressed Duo tighter to his chest and rewet his fingers, sending two into his lover. A soft keening sound erupted from Duo's red lips as Soldier spread the gel deeper.

Duo was trapped in a haze of need mixed with the sting of being penetrated. He felt Soldier's lips on his and accepted the kiss desperately. As long as Soldier was with him, his master, he could take whatever came next. He whimpered as his master leaned back on the bed and drew him over his body.

Demanding hands forced him upright as Soldier panted in his own swelter of desire. His erection throbbed painfully as he gazed at his first real lover.

“Kneel up little thief.” Soldier growled the words as his hands slicked the gel down his own length. He had to have this sleek treasure or die. He gripped Duo's hips in his hands and issued the order, “Take me inside.”

Duo swayed a bit, then held the burning flesh in his hands as he lowered his body. His weight drove the silk on steel deeper into his resisting body. He felt as though he was being hollowed out. He sobbed aloud as his bottom finally came to rest in the cradle of Soldier's hips.

Soldier sat up, no small feat, and rubbed Duo's back, praising him with soft words. He took the hot flesh, that had flagged at the intrustion, in his hand. He stroked tenderly. His words and touch rekindling Duo's desire slowly as he calmed.

He coaxed Duo into a rocking motion, bringing his young over back into the storm of desire. Duo adjusted slowly and grew more confident in his motions, his eyes took on a dazed look as stinging pain melded and succumbed to pleasure. Breath sobbed from his lungs for an entirely new reason as pleasure caught him in its heated grip.

"Yes my treasure, reach for. Take the pleasure, it's yours. Yes, little-one take it all.” Soldier hissed through his own mounting climax. He felt the tension spark down his spine and he caught a handful of long chestnut hair, bringing the silky strands to his face as climax slammed into him like a tidal wave.  
He barely heard Duo's own cries of completion.

He struggled to hold on long enough to husk out, “My name is Heero.”

Duo, stunned by the gift of pleasure as well as a true name, fell head long into oblivion. The words clung to his exhausted mind as he relaxed into dreams.

Morning dawned as Heero grumbled in his sleep. He was not sure if he wanted to wake, but the fidgeting weight sprawled over him demanded his attention. He rubbed a hand over the slim back of his lover and murmured, “Good morning Duo.”

“Good morning Heero.” Duo's manner was hesitant. He'd never had a lover before, what was the proper way to act the morning after?

Apparently the proper way included a great deal of kissing and soft touches. When Heero mentioned breakfast the little thief stood, or tried to. A little sound of pain escaped him as he quickly slumped back down, cursing softly under his breath. Heero's reaction was a bit more extreme.

In short order the enforcer had his new lover laying face down as he carefully checked for pulled muscles. Then he rubbed Duo's bottom and murmured, “A bit red, but no tearing. Your thighs are tight. I'll draw a bath for you.”

The rest of the day was spent with Heero caring tenderly for Duo. For Duo it was a time to learn about his lover as they spoke quietly. He spent the rest of the morning soaking in a hot bath as Heero sat in attendance. As the day drew on they prepared to return to Anne's. Until their leaders could explain  
just what the hell had happened, they wanted the commanding woman on their side.

ANN'S BORDELLO:

“Miss Ann! Shinigami-chan and Soldier-Kun are here!”

“Thank you Lena, please tell Solo and Odin to haul their butts down here.”

"Yes Ma'am. Miss Ann will see you now Shinigami, Soldier.”

Ann eyed the two bedraggled youths before her and sighed. "You both look like hell. Go soak in the baths and relax. I'll call you when Solo and Odin get here.”

Shinigami blushed and Ann smiled, “Had a bath already Shi-chan?”

The young thief blushed brighter and Anne laughed outright, “Go upstairs you two. I'll deal with those jackasses that lead your guilds.”

The two retreated to a rather opulent room and shed their travel cloaks. Duo gave a soft sigh and ventured a look at his lover, “Where do we go from here?”

Heero smiled gently and embraced his thief, “Where ever we want...” He broke off as a raised voice reached their ears. It was Ann and she was a bit irate.

“I Can't Believe You Two! You could have gotten them BOTH killed. JACKASS! If you'd just shut up and dance this would never have happened! Now get the hell out of my brothel and stay out until you work this mess out! And don't even THINK about yelling at Shinigami or Soldier! This whole blow up was your own damn faults!”

The two traded looks of stunned amusement before laughter took them. They were still chuckling when Lena knocked on their door with a tray of food. Her eyes sparkled with glee as she snickered, “Miss Ann was not amused...”


End file.
